


Decoy

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Peter is in love with Tony, but is having trouble expressing it. When he goes to Tony's penthouse for a hangout, he encounters the life model decoy of his mentor and thinks it would be a great opportunity to practice what he wants to say.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my mind, and I thought for sure someone would've done it before, but I couldn't find anything in the tag, so I decided to do it. I hope this idea appeals to you as much as it appealed to me.

Tony could tell that Peter was head over heels for him. It was obvious, plus Tony was used to it, and had enough life experience to recognize the signs.

Considering how blushing and bashful Peter was around him, though, Tony knew if he had to wait for the boy to make the first move, he’d be waiting another few years. Peter was confident and capable in the lab where they spent most of their time together, and he was polite and eager during Avengers team meetings, and he was a whiz around Stark Industries where he interned, but he was often a wreck around Tony. If Tony said just the right thing or moved the right way, grazed Peter’s body just so, he would be rewarded with the sight of Peter’s red face. The boy would stutter and stumble through the rest of whatever he was saying, or he’d avert his eyes altogether. Sometimes his voice would raise a few octaves higher and squeak while he tried to cover it up. Tony couldn’t resist testing out different ways to push Peter’s buttons, after all, he definitely returned the boy’s feelings, so seeing the proof of Peter’s affection made him happy, among other things.

A few times, Tony had thought that Peter was about to spit it out and admit how he felt, but whenever he tried, it got all twisted in his mouth, and he never managed to get through a sentence. Tony couldn’t complain since he got a nice compliment out of the few words Peter managed to say, but, after a while, it wasn’t as much fun to see Peter looking frustrated and embarrassed. If only there was some way Tony could help the kid along. Allow him to come clean without the nervousness or the pressure of being in front of Tony Stark himself.

\---

Tony: You busy tonight, kid? Come to the tower.

Tony: We’ll get dinner

Peter: Ok! I’ll be by at 7

Tony: Sure. I’ve got something until 8, but come by and hang out. I’ll be there asap.

Peter: Sounds good. :)

Peter’s heart raced like it normally did when Mr. Stark texted him; however, this time, not only was it a message from the person whose attention he craved the most, it was an invitation. Peter usually only ever went to Tony’s place to work in the lab with him. Occasionally he was invited to Avengers get-togethers or things like Tony’s birthday. The nights in, just watching old movies or grabbing dinner were only every once in a while, but they were Peter’s favourite. When they happened, Peter would lose sleep the night before and barely be able to focus the day of, and then afterward when he retired to one of Mr. Stark’s guest rooms…his time with the man was all he could think of the entire night.

It made Peter feel genuinely wanted when Tony invited him over for quality time just the two of them. He hated feeling like he had to compete with the other Avengers, or Pepper, or a bunch of socialite guests who barely knew Tony.

Peter wondered if the dinner invite was a sign of something more. Maybe an indication that Tony returned his feelings, even if it wasn’t to the same degree. Even if the man felt the smallest bit of attraction toward him, Peter wanted to capitalize. He loved Tony more than anything, and it hurt to think that he might never get the chance to be with him. Most of that was the fact that he didn’t think Tony would ever really think of him that way—there were hints sometimes, but Peter just thought it was in his head. Wishful thinking. The other part of Peter’s doubts that he would ever have an opportunity to be with Tony was the fact that he couldn’t get two words into his love confession before his brain died and he lost his nerve.

Every time Peter had ever tried to tell Tony how much he loved him, it would take a minute before the man even looked up from whatever project he was working on, and then he would meet his eyes and smile encouragingly, and then Peter went totally offline. If Tony even looked at him with a modicum of interest, or paid any amount of attention to him, Peter’s mind went all fuzzy, and his skin got hot. He blamed it on his heightened senses. Tony just made him so nervous. What if he got rejected? Or what if Tony was mad that he felt that way? Peter didn’t want to ruin everything with his confession, so he always ended up chickening out last minute and keeping it to himself.

Once he’d blurted out, “Mr. Stark, I think you’re super great, and I wanted to tell you that I—” He was supposed to have said, “I love you,” but he’d ended up saying. “I’m uhh, I’m a Leo. In the Zodiac. What are you?”

That was the furthest he’d gotten, so he counted it as an absolute win—mostly—but it was still humiliating to watch Tony’s expression go from mildly interested to flattered to confused to amused.

He was grateful that Tony had just smiled and said he didn’t care much for astrology, but that he was a Gemini.

Peter always remembered to check that sign whenever he saw an astrology meme. Although it had been a complete accident, and he could’ve found the info out from a quick google search, it made him feel closer to Tony.

Another time he’d just said, “Tony? Uh, I mean. Mr. Stark. Uhm. Never mind.” That was probably one of the more annoying ones because he agonized over what he should be calling the man for days afterward. Saying Tony’s name was another thing that made him feel closer with him, but saying Mr. Stark sounded respectful, and he had nothing but respect for his favourite person, man, hero, inventor, and—yeah, he liked Tony a lot.

So, his shyness was an issue when it came to trying to tell his mentor how he felt. Peter thought he might die before he managed to say what was on his mind.

\---

“Hey,” Peter said, getting off the elevator and walking into Tony’s living room. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be here yet?” He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and went to grab a drink before he went to sit next to the man.

Peter looked over his shoulder while he went to the bar’s fridge. Tony was just staring at him.

“Mr. Stark? You good?”

“I am the life model decoy of Tony Stark.”

Peter burst out laughing. “Okay, sure. Good one.” He took a sip of water and set the bottle on the table.

No response. Tony kept his face completely neutral.

Peter frowned. “I can hear your heartbeat. You’re definitely human.”

“It is an artificial apparatus.”

“Huh,” Peter said. “Sounds real to me.”

“I am pleased to hear that.”

Peter furrowed his brows. The voice sounded a bit like Tony’s, but there was something off with it. The choppy, robotic sentences were part of it, but there was something else he couldn’t place.

“Are you sure you’re not Tony because if I sit here and wait around with you like an idiot and this is just a joke, that would be super uncool.”

“I am not Tony as you know him.”

Peter walked up to Tony with a determine faced. “I still don’t believe you.”

No response.

“You know, the fact that you’re not giving me any sassy comments is kind of making me think that you really might be a decoy,” Peter mused. He stood in front of Tony and bent forward, squinting. “Then again, if you were a convincing decoy, the attitude would be part of your program, and Tony doesn’t cut corners. So which is it?”

Peter reached forward to put a thumb on Tony’s eyelid. He pulled it up a bit and examined the eyeball.

Tony was completely unflinching.

Peter skepticism was dissipating. Maybe it actually was just a fakeout version of Tony. “When did Tony design you?”

“Very recently.”

“Okay, but why are you telling me?” Peter tested the man-bot. “Shouldn’t you be trying to, I don’t know, decoy me?”

“I was instructed to tell you immediately to avoid deception. Mr. Stark wanted you to experience me without his presence, so that he would not influence my behaviour. He said you would be able to determine my effectiveness best.”

Peter scoffed. “You kinda suck.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“First of all,” Peter began. “You talk like J.A.R.V.I.S. without the accent. Totally inaccurate. You have no sassy jokes or attitude which is probably the most important distinction. And last, you’re way too still. Tony’s always bouncing around.”

“I see.”

“Is there anything else you would like to get off your chest, Peter?”

“Like what?”

“You have insulted me. Maybe there are other things you would like to say.”

“You’re right,” Peter admitted sheepishly. “Sorry. I’ll want to be nice to you so that when bots take over the universe you’ll spare me.”

The decoy looked at him and blinked.

Peter sighed. “Yeah, see, Tony totally would’ve laughed at that. You don’t have a sense of humour. Which actually, isn’t your fault…When Tony gets back here, we’re working on you.”

“What are your plans for me?”

“Like I said,”—Peter shook his head in exasperation— “we gotta get you using more contractions in your speech, you need to have some fidgeting patterns programmed, even if they’re not all unique, something to make you at least move or twitch a little bit—more than just the blinking…” Peter trailed off. “Yeah, and, that would be a great start.” Peter bit his lip. “I obviously can’t see anything except your face, and that is actually perfect, really well done, but I don’t know what the rest of you looks like, so.”

“Would you like to check? Tony mentioned you should assess all aspects of me.”

“Oh.” Peter blushed. “Uhm, is that like, normal?”

“Is a multimillion dollar life model decoy of someone you know normal?”

“That’s true,” Peter commented. Nothing was really normal at Stark Tower.

“Okay, I know Tony has some scars on his chest, but I’m not exactly sure what they look like because he doesn’t take his shirt off a lot, but that would be something to check for.”

The decoy surprised Peter by lifting up his shirt.

“Shit.”

“Is there something wrong?” Fake Tony asked.

“N-no, nothing,” Peter lied. Wow. If this was anything like what Tony actually looked like, Peter’s brain would explode. God, Tony was beyond attractive. He was gorgeous.

“You may examine me.”

“Ew,” Peter complained. “That sounds so…medical and gross.”

Still, tempting. Tony’s chest was just begging to be touched. Peter wanted to do so sexually, and he’d thought about it every day for the past few years but being confronted with Tony’s scars made him want to reach out emotionally.

Peter reached a hesitant hand forward to trace along where the arc reactor had once been. Tony’s surgeons had done a fantastic job, but the remnants still showed that something painful had once happened to him.

“Wow,” Peter mused, mesmerized. “So beautiful.”

He immediately flushed and tore his hand away. The decoy was probably riddled with recording devices, audio, visual, and sensory. If Tony saw him touching his decoy like that, it would all be over.

“Oh, I—sorry,” Peter managed. “I got carried away.”

“No, Mr. Stark wanted this. He said you should ensure the synthetic skin was lifelike and realistic.”

“Okay.”

Peter reached out again, trying to keep his expression neutral while he felt Tony’s chest. It was so easy to think this was real. The bot’s body was warm and smooth. Inviting. If this was what it was like to touch Tony for real, Peter didn’t know for sure, because he’d never been this intimate with Tony, or anyone, ever. But if this was how enjoyable it was, Peter was going to have to find a way to get a copy of this decoy for himself.

“It feels…so real. It’s incredible.”

“That is good.”

“Yeah,” Peter laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. Do you—can you feel this?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?” Peter wondered. “That is so cool. Tony really is a genius.”

The decoy didn’t say anything right away.

“Take my hand.”

Peter watched in amazement while “Tony” raised his hand. He held it for a second, noting how real it felt when he intertwined their fingers. He couldn’t help but get tears in his eyes. This was something he’d probably never feel for real. The decoy was the best he was gonna get.

“Do you record things?” Peter asked suddenly, still holding Tony’s hand.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Peter said, taking his hand away. “Just video or audio too?”

“Both.”

“Right. What if I told you a secret? Do you have protocols to tell Tony whatever I say?”

“I have the capacity to determine what I relay to Mr. Stark.”

Peter perked up at that.

“What if I asked you to stop recording while I tell you?” Peter asked. “Would you do that?”

“You are Peter Parker. You have clearance to override my protocols.”

“Cool.” Peter nodded appreciatively. Things like that always made him feel special. Things like that were why he loved Tony. “So, do that.”

“It is done. You are no longer being monitored.”

“Woo,” Peter exhaled shakily. He wrung his hands. “I’m so nervous.”

“What are you doing?”

Peter gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna practice telling you something I just can’t tell Mr. Stark. I’ve tried, you know, and with you sitting here, it’s just too good of a chance to pass up. You look just like him, obviously, so you’re…you know, ridiculously hot. You don’t sound like him that much, but that’s okay. I think I can do it this way. It’s just—it’s a lot for me. He makes me so nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Peter started. “I just care so much. He’s perfect. He’s everything. It’s not the money, or the cars, or even this.” Peter gestured to the penthouse. “He’s funny, and smart, not just about inventing, but about knowing things. He pretends like he doesn’t remember the little things about people, but I know he does. He always remembers my birthday, even May’s, and he knows how I like my coffee, and what I take on my sandwich, and he’s so good-looking like it’s not even fair how good looking he is.” Peter took a breath. “I see all sorts of people. We live in New York. There’s people everywhere, but I’ve never seen someone as…as beautiful as him.”

“That seems like a good reason to be nervous, but Peter, I still do not understand. What are you saying?”

“I’m explaining why I get so nervous.” Peter glanced at the decoy again. “Why I can’t say…certain things to him.”

“Such as?” The decoy prompted.

“That I love him, okay?” Peter admitted. “I would die for Tony any day. It’s—it’s embarrassing, and he just thinks I’m a kid, and he’s not wrong, exactly, but yeah. That’s it basically. So you can see why I had to tell you instead of him.”

Peter turned around when the bot didn’t say anything else. “Aren’t you gonna ans—”

Tony was off the couch and only a couple of steps away from him now.

Peter was terrified for a moment that the robot revolution was starting, but then he understood.

“Was that so hard, kid?”

“What?” Peter asked. His face flamed so badly that he thought it might melt off. Oh my God. “Are you, _kidding me_?”

“Surprise,” Tony said sheepishly, holding his hands up.

“Oh no, no, no, this is not happening.” Peter hid his face in his hands.

“Oh stop.” Tony reached his arms forward and pulled Peter against his chest. “That was probably mean, but I weighed the risks and the rewards and decided it would be best for both of us.”

Peter let Tony hug him. He was grateful for a way to hide his face from Tony. The humiliation was making him feel sick.

“I really appreciate everything you said, Pete, but please, never die for me. Okay?”

“That’s it?” Peter pulled his head away from Tony’s bare chest which was saying a lot because he could’ve curled up there for the rest of his life. “That’s all you have to say?”

“What were you expecting?” Tony asked with a glint in his eyes. “Did you want me to say ‘I love you’? Because I do. Did I ever mention that?.”

Peter blinked in confusion.

“I love you,” Tony repeated when Peter didn’t respond.

“What?” Peter asked. “That’s—that’s not possible.” He stepped back.

“Don’t go getting all nervous on me again. Why do you think I had to do this in the first place?”

Peter instinctively looked at the couch where the “decoy” had been sitting. “Wow. I can’t b—wow. So much for me being smart.”

Tony laughed. “You think this was hard for you? Do you know how hard it was to sit still while you were feeling me up?”

Peter couldn’t physically blush anymore because his cheeks were still on fire. Oh God, he’d been so… _embarrassing._

Tony stepped closer to Peter and cupped his cheeks in his hands. “I’m just teasing you, Pete. Come on, you should be happy. I put us both out of our misery. Okay, so I tricked you and made you look kind of silly. I admit that, but watching you try and try to tell me how you felt was killing me,” Tony said. “I didn’t want to waste anymore time. You know, I’m not getting any younger. It seemed like the best way to get you to come clean.”

Peter leaned his face into Tony’s hands while he processed. “Why didn’t you just tell me first instead of making me look so stupid?”

“Honestly. I’ve been wanting to play that joke for a really long time, and it sort of fit the bill.”

“I hate you,” Peter complained, but he didn’t move from Tony’s grip.

“Unh unh,” Tony denied. “No take backs. You love me, so…that automatically excuses this.”

“I don’t know about that,” Peter said. “I feel really stupid.”

“How can I make it up to you? Car, apartment, jet, vacation?”

Peter shook his head.

“Million bucks, motorcycle, entire warehouse of LEGOs?”

Peter huffed out a laugh but shook his head again.

“Okay, you got me,” Tony admitted. “How do I make it up to you?”

“Maybe if you kissed me?” Peter muttered. It was a huge step for him even to be able to say the words. He was awful at asking Tony for anything.

Tony didn’t hesitate. He licked his lips and pressed his mouth to Peter’s.

Peter jolted forward to wrap himself around Tony’s body, shyness gone for the moment. It was easier knowing he hadn’t been rejected and that Tony had willingly gone shirtless in front of him, letting him feel his skin and scars. Peter was glad he hadn’t tried to hump the decoy like some sort of sex doll. Maybe he’d get to, though…depending on how fast Tony wanted to take things. He had said he didn’t want to waste anymore time.

Peter went for broke and stuck his tongue into Tony’s mouth. He figured if he did something wrong, Tony would just take the reins or tell him what to do. Tony wasn’t afraid to embarrass him which was turning out to be a good thing.

Tony slid his own tongue beside Peter’s since the boy had made the decision to intensify the kiss. He’d already pushed Peter into doing something he’d been scared to do, so it was his turn to back off and let Peter make his own moves. So far, the boy wasn’t disappointing.

Tony took his hands away from Peter’s face and moved them to his waist, pulling him flush against his body. He was fueled by how gentle and loving Peter had been upon seeing his scarred chest. Peter thought an old man like him was beautiful and something to be cherished? It almost didn’t seem real. As cocky as he was, and as well-versed as he was at being admired by others, this was still special to him. Peter Parker was special.

“Fuck, Pete. I want you,” Tony groaned, pulling his mouth away from Peter’s so he could speak.

“You can have me.”

Peter was breathless. He had both hands dug into Tony’s bare back for leverage. “Please, Tony. Mr. Stark. I want to show you what I couldn’t tell you before. Please.”

Tony really didn’t want to say no, but he could think of a few reasons why he should. “Pete, don’t you want me to take you on a date first?”

“I feel like these past few years have been one long date.” Peter pouted. “We’ve had dinner together before.”

“Okay, that is a really fair point.” Tony mouthed at Peter’s neck while they debated. “But, you didn’t know that I loved you then. Is fucking really the first thing you want to do now that you know?”

“I’m 17. What do you think?” Peter’s dick throbbed when Tony said the word ‘fucking’. It sounded so dirty and exactly what he’d been craving since he discovered masturbation. He’d always hoped Tony would want him back, but he’d never really expected it to happen. It was all too much.

“Exactly,” Tony agreed. “I feel like I should be some sort of, what’s the word? Gentleman, here.”

“You already tricked me,” Peter said. “You complained I was too nervous. You said you needed to help me out. Sounds like someone was projecting…who’s nervous now?”

“Hey,” Tony chided. He nipped at Peter’s earlobe. “I’m trying to be virtuous.”

“Save it for a mission,” Peter teased.

“Ugh, you are so sassy when you’re not trying to confess your love for me. What happened to that Peter?”

Peter moaned when Tony sucked a particularly sensitive patch of his skin. “Ohhh, please, Tony. I can’t. If we’re not—ah—gonna do anything, we gotta stop.”

Tony had tried to slow things down. He really had. But with a moaning and pliant Peter in his arms, there was only so much he could do. He loved giving the boy what he wanted, and he didn’t plan on getting over that anytime soon.

Tony sucked Peter’s skin harder, and the boy’s hips slammed forward.

“Ah.” Tony winced.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Peter apologized. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s okay,” Tony assured. “I forget how strong you are, sometimes.”

“I forgot too.” Peter felt awful for hurting the man. “Here, let me make it up to you.”

Peter dropped to his knees in one swift motion.

Tony breathed to steady himself. Looking down at Peter kneeling was enough to make his cock throb in his pants. He’d been half hard from the kissing, but Peter took him all the way within seconds.

Peter reached up for Tony’s belt and in a split-second decision, he decided not to unbuckle it. Instead, he gripped a piece of the leather in both hands and pulled from both directions, effectively ripping it apart. He tossed the pieces onto the ground and made quick work of unzipping Tony’s pants.

Tony watched Peter work in wonder, simultaneously surprised and turned on by how aggressive Peter was being. Apparently, words were the hard part for him, but when it came to the sex stuff, he was ready to go. Tony imagined it was because Peter was thinking less with his brain and more with his dick. Fine by him.

Peter was nervous when he pulled Tony’s boxer-briefs down his thighs, but he worked through it. He’d been dreaming of this moment for so long, it seemed foolish to ruin it by being shy. He’d already waited long enough.

He wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock and licked the drop of precome leaking from his slit.

“Christ, Peter,” Tony exhaled smoothly. He settled a hand in Peter’s hair, allowing his nails to scratch the boy’s scalp encouragingly.

The feeling of Mr. Stark’s hands in his hair sent a shiver throughout Peter’s entire body. He took Tony’s cock into his mouth as much as he could to show him just how good the man made him feel.

“That’s it,” Tony encouraged.

Peter moaned at the words. Tony’s voice alone was enough to get him off, and he thought of the decoy once more. He realized that Tony’s voice had sounded a little different because he’d been nervous, not because he’d been trying to disguise himself. The thought of Tony being nervous for how his scheme was going to go urged Peter on. Combined with how he’d tried to slow them down a bit, how he’d offered a date before they got to the sex? Peter realized just how foolish he’d been, just how much Tony really loved him. How much he cared.

Peter settled his hands on Tony’s ass as gently as he could—he didn’t want to let go too much and accidentally hurt him again—and pulled the man forward, deeper. He controlled his throat around Tony’s cock and swallowed carefully to keep the spit from overflowing out of his mouth.

“Pete, you’re so perfect, my gosh,” Tony mused. He ran his nails across Peter’s scalp.

Peter groaned around Tony’s cock. His mouth was too full for him to form words which was probably for the best. He spilled into his boxers, untouched. He had to take Tony out of his mouth, so he could breathe.

He rested his head on Tony’s hip for a second while he gathered himself.

“Did you just come?” Tony asked in amazement. He'd almost missed it since Peter was still clothed.

Peter nodded shamefully against Tony’s body.

“Oh my God.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don't be,” Tony assured, grabbing his spit-slicked length in his hand. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen."

Peter salivated at the sight of Tony stroking himself. He wanted to finish the job.

He knocked Tony’s hand out of the way and sucked the man back again. Tony placed his hand back on Peter’s head much to the boy’s delight. He honestly thought he might come again from that.

Peter had no idea how long he was on his knees for Tony, but he knew he could’ve gone all day if that’s what the man had needed from him. He kept one hand firmly on Tony’s ass while he brought his other one up to stroke Tony’s shaft.

The spider bite had improved his coordination a great deal, so he imagined the finesse he had for blowjobs was somewhat of a gift, or maybe it was all of his years of practice jacking himself off to pictures of Tony and porn of lookalikes.

“Ahh,” Tony sighed. “Pete you better stop if you don’t want a mouthful.”

The warning combined with Tony choosing then to grip his hair and tug had Peter shooting in his boxers for a second time. Fuck, he was a mess.

Tony came with a shudder, emptying himself into Peter’s mouth. He gripped Peter’s hair with both hands while he thrust forward slowly, working himself through it since Peter’s mouth had gone lax during his orgasm.

Tony tucked himself away and pulled Peter off the ground. He continued their kiss from before, enjoying the taste of himself in the boy’s mouth. Peter could barely support himself he was so delirious from coming so hard.

“God, you’re going to be so much fun, Pete,” Tony mused. “I wonder how many times I can get you to come in a night.”

Peter smiled. He really wanted to find out, too. “Are you sure it’s not a problem that I basically can’t last?”

“Do I look like I have a problem?” Tony asked.

“No.”

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, then. I wanna go for three.”

Peter couldn’t do anything but follow Tony to his king size bed. He’d follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: winterironspiderling :)


End file.
